Forcing Seperation
by nightrobin2424
Summary: Greg Sanders thought he finally found the perfect woman in Ashley Stokes, that it until he met her brother, now he's questioning everything he ever though about himself when Nick Stokes turns his world upside down. AU NickGreg slash
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Greg Sanders often wondered how he found himself in these situations. He never really looked for trouble; it always managed to find him. Coming to Dallas he was happy with who he was and the life he had etched out for himself. Ashley was everything he ever wanted in a woman and really he could envision the future with her in it, well that was until Texas and things just had to take a drastic turn.

He buried down deeper into the arms that held him and wondered why this happened and how he ever got to this point. He wondered if there was always this part of him wanting to break free and it didn't have the opportunity until this very moment.

The person next to him stirred and he felt hot breath fan across his neck, he felt safe wrapped up in the strong arms. He wondered why Ashley never made him feel this way, why it was a man that made him shiver and long for more.

He never wanted this, never imagined it would happen, but now he didn't want to let go, he didn't want to go back to reality.

"Greg?" The voice was soft and he could imagine hearing that voice whisper in his ear for the rest of his life.

"Go back to sleep Nick."

"But you have to get back before…"

"Shhh baby, we've got time."

Greg felt Nick kiss his neck and he wished he didn't have to leave these arms and go back to the life he didn't want anymore.


	2. Meet the Stokes

One Week Earlier

"Greg really could you just pack already, that's all I'm asking please."

"Ash this show is almost over, we can pack anytime."

"Not if we want to get to the airport on time tomorrow morning.  
"There's only 15 more minutes, it's not going to take me an hour."

"Knowing you it won't get done until five minutes before we have to leave."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Come on Greg, just go pack."

"Fine, fine gees I don't know why I even have to go to this thing."

"Because Greg, you're my boyfriend and everyone wants to meet you."

"What if I don't want to meet them?"

"Stop being so stubborn and go pack, then we have to go drop Dakota off at Sara's house."

"I don't see why he just can't come with us."

"Yes Greg let's bring your big bear of dog to Texas with us."

"You don't have to be so mean Ash."

"Go pack now." She demanded and he sighed as she got out of his comfy chair. Why did he even agree to go, he wished it was the fall and he could have used school as an excuse, but of course summer break had just began and he was free. A week in Texas for some family reunion was not his idea of a fun way to start summer break. He walked into the bed room and found Dakota lying in the suit case wagging his tail, it made Greg smile.

"I wish you could come too buddy, but you'll have fun at Sara's, you can raise hell with Taffy."

"Gregory Sanders get him out of the suitcase this instant!"

"You better go buddy, she looks mad." He whispered dramatically in the dog's ear who only licked his face and hopped off the bed.

"Honestly Greg." Ashley said as she shook her head. "Ok I'll pack and you can take Dakota to Sara's."

"Thanks bunches sweetness." He said as he quickly kissed her and grabbed his keys. Ashley shook her head at him as she heard Dakota barking as the door slammed.

* * *

"Hey Greg."

"Hey Sara, thanks so much for watching him."

"No prob, you know I love Dakota even though Taffy hates him."

"Oh but Dakota loves Taffy." Greg chuckled as he watched the husky take off after the tabby cat.

"So are you ready to meet the Stokes?"

"Hardly." Greg snorted. "You know Sar, big family gatherings aren't my thing and she has a big family."

"You just don't want to be the center of attention."

"True, but she has three sisters who will want to know everything about me and two brothers who will want to beat the shit outta me and not to mention her father who is a judge."

"You'll be fine, besides you love Ashley right?"

"Yeah I do." He sighed.

"Then you'll go to this reunion pretend to have a good time and then come home where it's just you and her again."

"Ok I can do this, thanks for the prep talk Sara."

"That's what I'm here for." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Now go Dakota will be fine, call me when you get there."

"Will do, later Sara thanks again."

"No prob Greg." She waved at him as he walked to his car.

* * *

"So are you calm now?"

"Who said I wasn't calm?" Ashley asked as buckled her seat belt.

"Puh-lease you were freaking."

"Because you wouldn't pack."

"I took Dakota to Sara's."

"Wow Mr. Responsibility."

"You love it and you know it." Greg said with a grin causing Ashley to smile.

"I do." She said as she laced her hand with his. "And everything will be fine."

"I'm not worried." Greg shrugged as he closed his eyes hoping for a little eye before they reached Dallas.

Greg considered himself lucky because the day he met Ashley Stokes was the best day of his life. He never expected one temp secretary would capture his heart the way she did.

Flashback

_"Hey Sanders running late as usual?"_

_"Could be John." Greg said as he breezed into the teacher's lounge. "I need to pick up my lesson plan from Cath."_

_"You didn't hear?"_

_"Hear what?"_

_"Catherine was put on early maternity leave, we've got a temp now."_

_"A temp? Great, just what I need." Greg groaned._

_"Oh come on Sanders, she's nice and cute too."_

_"Oh well that's makes up for everything." Greg said dryly._

_"Just go and say hi." John urged. "And get your lesson plan before school starts."_

_"Right." He sighed taking a sip of his coffee before he made his way toward the office._

_John was right she was cute with her dark hair and bright green eyes, he wondered if she would be sticking around after Cath came back._

_"Hi, may I help you?"_

_"Yes, are my lesson plans here somewhere?"  
"Sanders huh? Catherine warned me about you."_

_"Really?" he smirked._

_"She said you were the most forgetful teacher she ever met."_

_"I'll take that as a compliment."_

_"She never said you were such a charmer though." She remarked in a slight southern drawl that made his toes curl._

_"I can't believe she forgot to mention it."_

_"Me either." She grinned. "Here you go." She said handing him the papers. 'See you around." Greg left the office with a spring in his step, he so would be giving Catherine a big kiss when she came back._

End

Everything after that had fallen into place and now 9 months later he was on a plane to Dallas to finally meet her family.

"Greg wake up we're landing." He stirred slightly opening his eyes.

"Already?"

"You were asleep the whole flight."

"I was tired." He shrugged. "So which sibling is picking us up?"

"None of them, my parents are.  
"You're kidding? I thought I'd at least have more time before I entered the snake pit."

"Oh Greg you'll be fine." Ashley said as she kissed his lips. "They'll love you I promise."

"You're right Ash, you're always right."

"Always." She paused taking his hand in hers. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"It's about my brother Nick, I wanted to tell you before you meet him."

"What about him?"

"Well to put it bluntly he's gay."

"That's all? I thought you were going to tell me he's a serial killer or something."

"You're ok with it then?"

"Of course I am Ash."

"It's just that some members of our family had major problems."

"Are they ok with it now?"

"For the most part." She sighed. "The way I see it is he's my brother and I love him no matter what."

"That's how you should feel."

"I appreciate it Greg."

"I'm just being honest Ash." He said leaning into kiss her.

"Ashley dear…" Greg jumped back at the voice and came face to face with who he assumed to be Jillian and Roger Stokes.

"Mom, dad it's so good to see you." Ashley said as she hugged them both. "And this is Greg."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Stokes." Greg said as he moved to shake both their hands. "Finally."

"And us you Greg." Jillian said. "Ashley has told us so much about you."

"Good things I hope." He grinned.

"Only the best." Ashley said as she slipped her arms through his. "Come on it's time to see the ranch." Greg only smiled as they followed Roger and Jillian through the airport.

* * *

Greg had to admit the ranch was spacious and beautiful and a place Greg would have loved to live in his youth. The scenery though was what made it worth while, it like something out of a painting.

"Greg?"

"Huh?"

"You're quiet."

"I was just admiring your home."

"It is nice isn't it?" Ashley said as she curled into his side. "Mamma is everyone here?"

"Everyone but Nick, he'll be here in the morning that boss of his is always yanking him around."

"Mamma you know he loves his job."

"I know dear." She sighed. "Now come on everyone is waiting to see you." Greg wondered what laid ahead for him now he was about to enter the Stoke's home.

"Oh Ashley he's even cuter in person." Mary Lou was the first to attack, her long dark hair swooping behind her as she rushed to greet them.

"Mary stop." Ashley blushed.

"I'm just telling the truth." She shrugged.

"Where are the boys?"

"Out back giving the dogs hell." She laughed. "Now come on the others are waiting." She grabbed Greg by the arm who shot Ashley a look that clearly screamed 'Save Me', but she could only grin at him.

"Look who I found." Mary announced causing three people to turn around and stare at him. Greg noticed Ashley's brother first, he was her exact copy in male form, he swallowed hard if anyone were ever to beat him to a pulp it would be him, twins had really crazy bonds and really the guy just towered over him.

"So you're Ashley's beau huh?"

"Aaron be nice."

"I am Ash, just being cautious." Greg felt panicked, cautious? Did all Stoke's significant others have to face the firing squad?

"Oh Aaron stop playing tough guy." A girl with shocking red hair said as she pushed Aaron out of the way. "I'm Lea, don't mind this loser it's good to finally meet you Greg."

"You too." He said shaking her hand. The last one was quiet, observing as if he was under a microscope.

"Karen quit gawking." Ashley snapped causing Greg to jump, just slightly.

"Sorry sis." She blushed. "Hi I'm Karen." He took her hand, but she still unnerved him, there was a reason he hated big families too many people to scrutinize you. At least there was only one more left and Greg wouldn't have to face him until later.

"Come on I'll show you my room." Ashley said as she took his hand. "And away from the firing squad." She whispered the last part in his ear causing him to smile.

"Leonardo Ash? I don't think I can compete." Greg teased as he noticed the Titanic poster above her bed.

"Oh be quiet you." She said as she leaned into kiss him. "Whatta you say we christen my bed?"

"But your family…"

"They'll get over it." She said as she pushed him back on the bed, and really there was nothing he could do because he was never one to argue.

* * *

It was night out, that much he knew, but what he didn't know was when he actually fell asleep. He was amazed they didn't get caught, because even though they were keeping it quiet Ashley still loved to make noise. She was curled against his side and he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead before getting out of bed. His throat was dry and he hoped he remembered the way to the kitchen. He padded down the stairs hoping not to wake up anyone; it only took him one wrong turn to find the kitchen, now the only problem was finding a glass.

"Don't move or it will be your last." He swallowed hard as he felt the cool metal press against the back of his head. He never thought his end would come in the kitchen of his girlfriend's parents.

"Listen I…"

"Don't talk either." Oh yeah he was so screwed.


	3. The Other Brother

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out, real life got in the way! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! _

He was counting the seconds until his brains were about to splatter Mrs. Stokes counter top, he only wondering who the hell was pointing a gun at him.

"Nicholas William Stokes! What the hell are you doing!? You haven't even met your sister's boyfriend and you're already threatening him!"

"Boyfriend?" Nick slowly lowered his gun, meeting his mother's angry stare.

"Yes her boyfriend, honestly Nick." She huffed. "And for Christ's sake put that thing away."

"Right." He muttered sliding the gun back into its holster. Greg remained still not believing he just about met his end by his girlfriend's brother, he was surprised he hadn't passed out yet.

"Greg dear its ok, Nick was just being over zealous."

"I'm fine." He managed to find his voice.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, we'll laugh about this later." Greg could only nod as he cast one last look in Nick's direction, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. He felt a shiver run up his spine, but chalked it up to aftershock.

"Greg?" Ashley mumbled sleepily. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." He said stroking her hair softly. "Just fine." Although as he drifted off to sleep he couldn't get Nick's stare out of his mind.

* * *

Greg woke up with a grunt reaching out for Ashley and grabbing nothing but sheets.

"Bought time you got up." She grinned.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly noon and Nick's here." Greg didn't want to tell her that he met Nick and his gun last night.

"Ok just give me a sec."

"Greg stop being lazy."

"You forget this is my vacation."

"As it is mine, but I'm not being a lazy bum."

"Fine, fine." He groaned. "I'll be there."

"Don't be long." She chided. His head hit the pillow as soon as she was out the door. "Greg I mean it." He rolled his eyes, she knew him too well.

Greg found Ashley on the deck when he suddenly stopped short. It had been dark the night before so he hadn't gotten a good look at Nick, although his dark orbs still remained a fixture in the back of Greg's mind. Nick didn't fit the gay stereotype and to his dismay Greg found that very alluring, and it was those kind of thoughts that scared the shit out of him.

"Greg there you are come out here and meet Nick." She waved at him.

"We've met." Nick said with and Greg felt his knees go weak, what the fuck was going on?

"You did?" Ashley questioned.

"Last night, I ran into Greg in the kitchen." _Yeah and almost killed me, _Greg thought, but if Nick wasn't going to tell Ashley he wasn't either.

"Yeah he sure did."

"Why were you in the kitchen?"

"I was thirsty." He shrugged. "And Nick scared the shit outta me."

"I tend to do that." Nick said with a wide grin.

"You do." Ashley laughed. "Come on Greg let's take a walk." She laced her fingers through Greg's as they walked away.

"So is Nick like a cop or something?"

"Oh no, he's a CSI but I do know he carries a gun."

"No shit." Greg mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

Nick Stokes narrowed his eyes as he watched his sister and her boyfriend walk away. He had to give her credit though, Greg was of her normal choices for a beau, BUT there was something about Greg that drew him in and he didn't know what. Maybe it was because he was fiercely protective of Ashley or maybe it was something else all together.

* * *

Ashley left Greg to her nephews when they returned from dinner, they seemed to take a liking to him after he showed much enthusiasm to there Nintendo Wii. She shook her head at her child like boyfriend and went into the kitchen. Nick and Jillian were the only two in there preparing the salad that would be eaten at dinner later on.

"Nick?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"I thought Jeremy was coming?"

"He was."

"What happened?"

"We broke up."

"Oh Nick…"

"Please mom I don't want to hear it."

"Why did you break up?" Ashley asked.

"It wasn't working." Nick didn't want to tell them that his work hours and insecurities had driven Jeremy away, the one person he actually thought about spending his life with.

"Nick?"

"Oh sorry Ash."

"I'm sorry it didn't work, I really liked Jeremy."

"Me too." Nick whispered. "Me too."

"You'll find that someone dear."

"Maybe mom." Nick sighed.

"You will." Ashley said as she peaked into the living room smirking as she watched her boyfriend interacting with the boys. "I did."

"That means you're the lucky one Ash."

"You will be too." Nick joined her leaning against the wall staring at the man that could very well be his next brother in law, their eyes met briefly and in that moment for Nick everything shifted.

* * *

Nick locked himself in his old room before his sister or mother could notice him hypervenulating. This wasn't happening, he wasn't forming an attraction to his sister's boyfriend, this could not happen.

"Don't be a fool Nick." He muttered. "You've been down this road before unrequited love sucks." He shook his head trying to clear out the unwanted thoughts, but he couldn't get those eyes out of his mind. "Fuck." He cursed as he slammed his hand down on his dresser. He could hear the laughter downstairs and his nephews and Greg bellowing that he would never let them win. It made his heart flutter and he frowned again.

"Nick?" The door cracked open as Mary Lou stuck her head in. "Is everything ok?"

"Um yeah I'm fine." He cleared his throat. "Why?"

"You're acting weird is everything ok with you and Jeremy?"

"We uh broke up Mare."

"Oh honey that's why you are so bummed." Mary said as she embraced him tightly. He'd let her believe his sour mood was about Jeremy and not about the fact he was beginning to fall his sister's boyfriend.

* * *

Greg had never felt more relaxed then he did at that very moment leaning on the back porch of the Stokes ranch. It felt good not to hear the bustle of the city and inhale the fumes of big business. There were no papers to grade and no pleas for a new deadline on reports that should have been done a week ago. He felt alive for the first time since school let out and he almost never wanted to go back, to just stay in this peaceful environment forever.

"It's breathtaking isn't it?" Greg turned around at the sound of the voice, coming face to face with Nick.

"Uh yeah." He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling very nervous at being alone Nick without a gun in his face. "Better than anything in San Francisco."

"I know what you mean." Nick said coming up to stand beside him.

"Are those your parent's horses?" Greg asked motioning to the three steeds in the distance.

"Yeah that's Cash, Dusty, and Mario."

"Mario?"

"Mary's youngest named that one." Nick chuckled. "Mom and dad kept it to please him."

"It's cute." Greg mused.

"Yeah." Nick said with a smile. "Mario is the youngest of the bunch and the most rowdy.

"Well with a name like Mario who wouldn't be?" Greg laughed feeling strangely at ease with Nick for the first time since they met. Ashley would be proud.

"Aaron and I are going riding tomorrow would you like to come?"

"I don't know…" Greg thought about it, being alone with Ashley's two brothers, one he was sure wanted to beat him down and the other….the other that was beginning to intrigue him in ways he didn't understand. "I'm not a horse riding person."

"You have to ride a horse while in Texas and you can have Cash he's the oldest and the calmest, perfect for first timers."

"I'm still not sure."

"Look." Nick said turning to face Greg. "There is nothing better than being on a horse, on an open field in the warm air just breathing it in makes you feel alive." They were so close and Greg could feel Nick's breath on his face and instead of freaking out like he should be doing, it somehow felt right.

"Ok." Greg swallowed. "I'll come." And he turned his head away before the moment got anymore intense. He didn't understand what was going on with him, Ashley was his girlfriend, Nick was her brother and he wasn't gay so why was Nick affecting him this way?

"Greg?"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out there for a second."

"Sorry I uh better get going Ashley is probably looking for me."

"Right, tomorrow then?"

"Yeah tomorrow." Nick watched him go and then turned back around, what the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Greg made it back into the house and shook his head of the confusing thoughts being alone with Nick had brought him. Ashley was his girl, the girl he was going to marry, but if he was so sure of it then why was he having doubts now and over her brother no doubt. This trip wasn't turning out as he expected and he wasn't sure what to about it. Nick Stokes had infiltrated his brain now and he was at complete loss about why he was having all these thoughts. And even as he closed his eyes all he could see was Nick's brown eyes staring back at him. 


	4. A Day With the Boys

_A/N: Again sorry this took so long! This chapter was fun to write and the song in this chapter is Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood_.

Dinner was a boisterous affair and much to his dismay Greg found himself seated in between Nick and Ashley, he figured God must really be out to get him. Between Nick's foot "accidentally" knocking his and Ashley resting her hand on his thigh he was about to combust. It was pure torture and he really thought about excusing himself before he had a panic attack.

"Greg…" Ashley hissed in his ear. "My mom is talking to you."

"Huh…oh sorry Mrs. Stokes what was that?"

"Ashley tells us you're a teacher."

"Yes, I teach chemistry at Oakland High."

"All grades?" Karen asked.

"Juniors and seniors and I also teach AP chemistry for those you love it like me."

"That's why he quit the Frisco crime lab." Ashley chimed in. This caused Nick to look up at him and Greg wished Ashley had kept her big mouth shut.

"You worked at the crime lab?" Nick questioned.

"For about a year." He shrugged. "I was a DNA analyst."

"Why did you quit?"

"I realized I wanted to share my love of science and not just sit around in a lab all day."

"You never thought about being a CSI?"

"No, I wanted to teach." Greg stated firmly. "And I love what I do; I wouldn't go back to lab even if they paid me all the money in the world." Nick admired Greg and found himself being pulled further into this man he barely knew.

"I respect that Greg." Judge Stokes finally spoke up. "A man who knows what he wants."

"Thank you." Greg blushed feeling a burst of pride turning to look at Ashley who was smiling at him and squeezing his hand gently. But he knew Nick's eyes were boring into the back of his head, it not only frightened him but exited him and that was the scary part.

* * *

"They like you." Ashley said as they were getting ready for bed. "And Nick told me he and Aaron were taking you riding tomorrow."

"Yeah you know me I'm a real cowboy."

"You'll be fine, Cash is perfect for you."

"You think?"

"He's a sweetheart."

"He better be especially if I have to make a quick getaway when your brothers decide to throw my body in the woods."

"Oh Greg stop." Ashley said as she punched him lightly. "You'll be fine and Nick's not that intimidating."

"It's not Nick I'm worried about." _Not about beating me up that is…_

"You can't be afraid of Aaron."

"He's your twin." Greg said as if it explained everything.

"And that matters why?"

"Twins just have that freaky bond thing."

"Freaky bond thing? Greg you're crazy." Ashley said as she rolled her eyes at him. "You'll be fine I swear."

"I hope you're right."

"I am." She said coming to sit next to him on the bed. "You'll be just fine."

"If you say so." He shrugged.

"You will be." And she kissed him to give him reassurance. "Now let's go, you have an early morning."

"Sleep would be good." He yawned. He only hoped tomorrow would go ok and he wouldn't regret his decision.

* * *

"You asked him to come with us? Are you nuts Nick?"

"Come on Aaron he's not that bad, it will be fun."

"But we've never been asked our sister's boyfriends to come with us not even Rob and he and Mary Lou have been married for ten years."

"Come on Aaron let it go, he's coming with us."

"Fine." He huffed. "But I don't have to like it." Nick shook his head, for a thirty year old man his brother could be quite the baby.

* * *

"He won't bite I swear." Nick said as Greg stayed as far away from the black horse as he possible could.

"I'll uh just be over here till we're ready to go."

"Oh brother." Aaron mumbled as he saddled Mario with ease.

"Aaron…" Nick warned.

"Right I'll be good."

"Come on Greg, Cash is very gentle." Nick said as he walked the horse toward Greg. Greg eyed the horse up and down and then slowly reached out his hand to pet him. "What did I tell ya." Nick grinned. "Now you have to get on him."

"Oh, I think I've had my share for the day."

"You made a promise and we're going riding."

"Nick stop being a girl, either he wants to ride or not."

"Aaron go somewhere else."

"Jerk." Aaron mumbled under his breath as he took Mario into a gallop outside the barn.

"Don't worry about him Greg." Nick said as coming to stand beside him. "Cash won't buck I swear, just put your foot in the stirrup and swing your leg over."

"Whatever you say." The movement was slow and as he was swinging his leg over he lost his balance, he braced himself for impact against the ground, but it never came because Nick's strong arms caught him easily.

"Oh I'm…" he was stuttering and moved away quickly from the embrace. "Thanks."

"Didn't want you falling." Nick said taking a deep breath trying to calm himself from being so close to Greg.

"Are you two done yet? I'd like to get on the trail before next year."

"Yes Aaron we know." Nick said as he rolled his eyes and then turned to Greg. "One more try then?"

"Yeah." This time he made it over with ease, but he found himself wishing he had fallen back into Nick's arms again.

Greg had to admit once he got the handle of it riding Cash was actually relaxing. The weather was warm and Greg loved the feeling of just being out in the open and he tried really hard not look at Nick's ass who was riding in front of him on Dusty. He shook his head of those thoughts; he was not on this ride to oogle his girlfriend's brother like a love struck teenager. He was still leery about Aaron though who was showing off as he sped Mario up ahead of him and Nick.

"Not so bad is it?"

"No, you were right."

"I always am." Nick grinned and oh how he had come to love that grin.

"So this is all your parents?"

"Yeah, nice isn't it?"

"Yeah, I would have loved growing up here."

"It was good, I remembering Aaron and I would play cowboys and Indians and torment the girls." He chuckled.

"I grew up in the city, no brothers or sisters just me, sometimes I longed to have a sibling just for company."

"Trust me they're not that great." Nick said as he watched Aaron almost fall off Mario as the horse came to a sudden stop. "He amazes me sometimes." They both came to a stop as they met up with Aaron and Greg sucked in a breath. The view was amazing and now more than ever he wished he had gown up here because in the city the only view he got was sky scrapers.

"Wow, what a view, it's amazing."

"It is." Nick sighed. "Sometimes I miss it because all I see anymore is the blinding lights of Vegas."

"I've only been to Vegas once." Greg mused. "And all I do remember is the lights."

"Were you young?"

"No, drunk." Greg chuckled. "My best friend had a quickie wedding there and he dragged me and his brother with him, boy was that one hell of a weekend."

"So did they last, your friend?"

"It's been five years and they're still in love." He sighed. "I envy them sometimes."

"Why? Don't you have that with my sister?"

"I do." Greg answered, even though now he wasn't sure where his feelings stood with Ashley anymore all because of the man next to him.

"Then why fret?"

"I guess you're right it's just…" he paused turning to look at Nick, getting caught in his gaze once again.

"Are you two going to ride or what?" Aaron asked breaking the moment as Greg turned away.

"We were riding Aaron."

"And then you stopped, look at poor Cash he's raring to go." And to emphasize his point he slapped Cash on the backside causing the horse to take off running sending Greg flying backwards.

"Greg!" Nick cried as he jumped off Dusty running to Greg's side. He wanted to scream at Aaron for being so stupid but his brother was already off trying to catch Cash. Nick cradled Greg's head in his lap as Greg's eyes began to droop. "Greg, don't fall asleep, Greg, Greg!"

The last thing he remembered was Nick crying out his name but as he opened his eyes he figured he really must be going crazy.

_"Really got yourself in a mess don't you?" He blinked eyes making sure he was seeing things right because he was pretty sure he was staring at himself._

_"Huh?"_

_"What can't say anything?"_

_"I think I really did hit my head too hard."_

_"Course you did." Said another voice, another him to be exact._

_"Oh man I'm losing it." He mumbled. "Why are there two of me?"_

_"Technically there are three of you." The first one said as if it were the most logical answer in the world._

_"Well why are there three of me?"_

_"I represent what you have." And then he held up a picture of Ashley._

_"And I represent what you want." And this one held up a picture of Nick. Greg swallowed hard, this wasn't real so why was he worrying, this bizarre dream meant nothing, nothing at all._

_"This is all crazy."_

_"Of course it is, but we hold a valid point, what path are you going to choose Greg when it all comes down to it?" Greg didn't know what to think, Ashley was his choice she would always be his choice…_

_"If you're so sure then why do you keep looking my way?" the one holding Nick's picture asked with a smirk that Greg swore was pure evil._

_"I…."_

_"Not as easy as you thought is it Greg?" _

_"Just leave me alone…"_

_"We're a part of you Greg, we can't go away."_

_"Go away…."_

"Greg look at me." He slowly opened his eyes finding a very worried looking Nick leaning over him.

"What happened?" Greg asked trying to regain his focus.

"Aaron tried to be funny." Nick said as he glared at his brother.

"I didn't think Cash would buck like that, sorry."

"It's ok really." Greg said as he tried to sit up but fell back. "Damn."

"Don't get up too quick; you're riding back on Dusty with me."

"I'll be fine." And really he didn't know how he would handle himself pressed up against Nick.

"You can barely sit up let alone ride a horse."

"I really am ok."

"Just stop arguing you won't win."

"Fine, but can we not tell Ashley about this."

"Ok." Nick smiled. "It's just between you and me."

"Good."

* * *

He felt like an idiot having to ride with Nick on the way back while Cash trailed behind them. Although he would never admit it, but he liked being so close to Nick he only his body wouldn't betray him. It felt right though, and he closed his eyes not really wanting to think about what it could mean.

Nick wanted to strangle Aaron, but hug him at the same time. His heart had stopped when he saw Greg fly off the horse, but having Greg so close to him now was heaven and that was the bad part.

"You fairing ok back there?"

"Just peachy."

The house was empty when they finally made it back, Nick hardly leaving Greg's side.

"I can walk Nick."

"I'm just making sure."

"Nick stop clucking over him like you're his mother."

"I wouldn't talk Aaron; it was your fault to begin with."

"I said I was sorry, Jesus how many times do I have to apologize?"

"It's ok really, I'm fine." Nick eyed him warily, but decided to back off he kept forgetting he had just met this guy a day ago. "So where is everyone?"

"At the festival downtown."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because Aaron, mom left a note."

"So are we meeting them downtown then?"

"We can, or we can skip the fair and go get drunk."

"I'm for getting drunk." Greg piped up. "I mean…"

"I second that."

"Then it's settled." Nick stated. "Drunk it is."

* * *

The bar of choice was defiantly not one Greg would ever wander into on his own. It was pure country and he was the anti country type. Give him Black Flagg and Marilyn Manson over Garth Brooks and Kenny Chesney any day.

"Not your cup of tea eh Sanders?"

"Not at all Aaron." Greg said a little more snottily than he wanted to, but despite telling Nick he was fine he felt that Aaron did it all on purpose. "But I'll live because they have booze."

"That they do my friend." Nick said slinging an arm over Greg's shoulders, such a simple gesture but to both of them it meant so much more and they didn't even realize it.

"You didn't tell me this was a karaoke bar." Greg said as he watched with amusement the guy on stage butchering the one country artist he did admit to liking, Keith Urban.

"It's not, it's karaoke night." Aaron answered in that bland tone of his Greg had come to hate.

"Oh."

"You wanna take a crack at it?" Nick asked.

"No I don't think so."

"Because you know none of these songs or because you know you can't rock it." Aaron said with a smirk that made Greg want to smack it right off him.

"Aaron leave him alone, if he doesn't want to…"

"Oh I want to, I don't back down on a challenge and I'll do you one better, I'll let you choose the song."

"You're on Sanders." Nick wanted to speak up but he knew he really wanted to see Greg up on that stage that way he could stare at him with no one knowing the wiser.

Exactly ten minutes later Greg was up on stage, two beers in him and ready to go. Aaron could think what he wanted but Greg was going to show him up. He heard the beginning chords of the song and he smiled, he really thought Aaron could do better.

"Before I start I'd like to say nice try Aaron but you do forget I am dating your sister and she loves Carrie Underwood." With that said he was ready to give everybody the show of their lives.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

Nick was memorized by him, he really knew how to work and to this song no less. He looked at Aaron next to him who was brooding and that made him smile, Aaron hated being wrong.

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Greg had admit he loved the look Aaron had on his face as he got into the song, he was so good he didn't even have to look at the monitor. He could feel Nick's eyes on him though, and that excited him more than anything even the whistles he was getting from the ladies in the crowd.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Nick turned away from the stage not wanting to watch anymore, watching would only fuel the fantasies in his head and he could not let that happen. He took a long swig of his beer and tired not focus on the sound of Greg Sander's voice and imagining what it would sound like screaming his name in ecstasy.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Greg finished the song with flair and that earned him a standing ovation which he gladly hammed up. He exited the stage and was met with free drink offers which he accepted with a smirk at Aaron who was scowling at him.

"Good enough for you Aaron?" Aaron didn't even dignify him a response and stalked off into the crowd. Greg only laughed at him and plopped down next to Nick.

"So is Carrie Underwood my thing or what?"

"It was entertaining." _And so much more. _Nick thought as he put his lips to the bottle.

"It was hella fun!" Greg whooped. "And I'm gonna smashed because there are people lining up to buy me a drink."

"Then it's good that you did it."

"Very." Greg grinned.

Several hours later Nick knew he was done, as was Greg who was currently trying to make his way to the bathroom. Aaron had left long ago with some chick, but Nick decided not to worry about him.

"Greg buddy I think it's time to go."

"Nick hey! When did you get here?"

"We came together remember?"

"Oh yeah, but I'm not ready to go."

"I think you are, come on." He grabbed Greg by the elbow and was glad he decided not to get drunk; Greg was going to be a handful getting home.

"Hey Nick…." Greg mumbled as Nick helped him get into the passenger seat of the truck.

"Yeah?"

"You're a pretty cool guy."

"Thanks, you too."

"Ashley told me you were gay, and I think that's cool too."

"Uh, ok."

"And when I got knocked out today I had this funny dream thing and there were two of, well three of me and one told me to choose you."

"What? Greg you're really drunk."

"No…I did have the dream and one me represented Ashley and the other you…I want to choose Ashley Nick…." He stopped and Nick thought…hoped he passed out. But he felt himself being tugged closer and brown eyes staring into his. "But I don't know if I can." Nick felt his heart stop and then Greg's lips press against his. Nick broke it quickly not trusting himself to purse it any further.

"Greg we…." But Greg was slumped down in seat and Nick sighed. "Now he passes out." As Nick got went to get in the car he touched his lips which still tingled from the brief kiss. He looked at the man slumped in the seat, things just got so much more complicated because now he wanted more of Greg Sanders than just a brief drunken kiss, he wanted everything.


	5. Questioning Everything

_A/N: Again sorry this took so long, and as for this chapter it's really just a filler to get to the next chapter, hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for all the reviews I've been getting! I'm glad you are enjoying the story I've never written anything quite like it._

Greg blinked his eyes and groaned as the light hit his eyes, wondering if he got the license plate of the truck that plowed him over.

"Oh God I'm dying." He moaned as he tried to burrow back under the covers.

"Serves you right." Ashley said as she yanked back the covers. "Getting drunk like that."

"Come on Ash I don't need a lecture."

"I can't believe my brothers got you trashed."

"Ease off a little Ash, Jesus we were just having fun, aren't you happy I was bonding with your brothers?"

"Yeah I guess." She sighed. "But I defiantly wasn't too happy to find you passed out up here."

"How did I even get up here?"

"Nick carried you." Greg paled at the mention of Nick's name, Nick had actually carried him up to the room, he only hoped he hadn't said anything stupid in his drunkenness. He barely remembered the night after his masterful karaoke performance. He couldn't of done anything too stupid because at least he was in bed alone, thank God.

"Greg are you even listening?"

"I'm sorry Ashley, it was just a little fun, and today is you and me."

"Good." She smiled kissing him softly. "Now get up and I'll go get you some aspirin."

"Right." Greg nodded and fell back to the bed; he really hoped he hadn't made a big idiot out of himself in front of Nick.

* * *

Nick blinked his eyes as he stumbled from his room to the bathroom across the hall. He shut the door and then sat down on the toilet seat sighing as he ran his hand over his face. He didn't sleep at all the night before; all he kept seeing when he closed his eyes was Greg kissing him. He knew Greg was drunk, but didn't people always say the truth comes out when you're drunk? All he knew was that the situation he had found himself in had just now become very complicated. Even that sloppy drunken kiss had spoken volumes to him, Nick felt the spark and he wished that Greg would have been sober enough to remember it. But maybe it was better he didn't remember it because Nick didn't want to cause problems and Ashley was his sister and they did seem happy enough. Nick stood up and stared at his reflection in the mirror and grimaced.

"Fine situation you've found yourself in Stokes."

* * *

Greg wished Ashley would just give him two minutes alone, two minutes that's all he asked. His headache had seemed to increase even though he had taken t he aspirin. She had decided to drag him all around town to places he didn't want to see, all he wanted to do was call Sara.

"Come on Greg I want you to meet Amelia." Greg had no idea who Amelia was nor did he care.

"Can I just have a few minutes please Ash?" She frowned at him but nodded walking ahead of him and into a small building. Greg sighed with relief and whipped out his cell phone seeking some much needed advice from his best friend.

"About time you called me."

"Sorry Sar I got distracted."

"It's ok I'll let it slide this time."

"Knew you would." He grinned.

"So how's the family?"

"Good, but I'm finding myself in a sticky situation."

"Don't tell me you've offended her father already."

"No nothing like that although I'm kinda wishing that I did."

"Why?"

"Well there's her brother Nick…"

"You offended him?"

"No I ….well he's gay."

"Gregory Sanders I'm surprised you've never been so small minded."  
"I'm not being small minded Sara if you'd let me finish, I'm feeling things I shouldn't be…"

"Greg what are you saying?"

"I think…I think I'm falling for him."

"You're not gay."

"Don't you think I know that!? But when I'm around him I feel like nothing could ever go wrong…Jesus Sara what that fuck am I going to do?"

"Nothing don't act on it, it may just be a man crush."

"A what now?"

"A man crush, when I straight guy gets a crush on another guy it's usually lust or being very horny."

"I really thing it's more than that and I may have already acted on it."

"What are you stupid!?"

"I said I may have Sara, I can't quite remember at the moment."

"You were drunk weren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Greg! You know what happens when you drink."

"I know." He sighed. "I'm sure not going to ask him if I did anything."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"That's why I called you because I don't have a fucking clue."

"And what am I supposed to tell you?"

"What I'm supposed to do, duh!"

"I can't tell you what to do Greg, that's up to you."

"Dammit Sara you're no help at all."

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "This is all on you, I thought you loved Ashley?"

"I do and last week I was looking at rings, this week I'm drooling over her brother."

"What do you see in your future Greg?"

"I don't know anymore, God why did this have to happen?"

"Who knows why it ever happens."

"You're telling me." He could see Ashley coming towards him, he wasn't ready to end the call yet but it looked like he had no other choice. "Sara I have to go Ashley is coming back."

"Ok Greg, good luck and call me later."

"I will." He snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket. "I wonder if Nick is as fucked up as I am." He muttered as he walked toward his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

"Dude Nick good to see you, man it's been ages."

"Yeah right Rick, you were just in Vegas last month."

"Oh that's right and I met your smoking hot boss, hey has she asked about me?'  
"She doesn't even remember you." Nick laughed at his long times best friend Warrick Brown.

"Damn, oh well." He shrugged. "So what is this emergency you have?"

"It's Ashley's boyfriend."

"What he being a dick to her? I'll kick the shit out of him."

"No he's not being a dick in fact he's a really great guy, great sense of humor and he has these eyes…" he trailed off when he realized Warrick was staring at him.

"Ok so now I see what the emergency is."

"Ya think." Nick stated dryly. "It's become a big problem."

"How big of a problem?"

"Like falling hard and quick problem."

"Damn." Warrick whistled. "It wasn't like that with Jeremy."

"I know and Greg is straight and dating my sister hence the emergency."

"Man you need to put this one out fast."

"He kissed me." Nick blurted out. "I mean he was drunk at the time, but he kept rambling on about this dream he had and how he wants to choose Ashley but he doesn't know if he can."

"What?"

"Yeah and this kiss was brief, but God I felt it all the way down to my toes."

"From a drunken kiss?"

"From a drunken kiss and even though he was drunk I thing he felt something too."

"Nick this is your sister's boyfriend we're talking about you can't want to act on this."

"What if I do?"

"You'd ruin her happiness to have your own?"

"She can find someone else; do you know how hard it is for me to find someone I have a connection with?"

"Listen to yourself Nick you don't even know if the kid is gay or at least bi curious."

"Damn you're right Rick, what the fuck am I thinking?"

"Not clearly apparently."

"How long are they here for?"

"At least four more days."

"I'd say steer clear as much as possible."

"This is a family gathering Rick."

"So he's not family once he leaves and eh goes back to Vegas things will be normal again."

"Yeah you're right I just have to get through this trip." Although in the back of his mind Nick knew things would never be normal again.

* * *

Greg would wonder later why he ended up seated across from a physic and Ashley no where in sight. So this was Amelia, Ashley's childhood friend and now great seer into the future who had offered to give him a free reading boy was he lucky.

"I sense much confusion in you." _Oh boy here it comes, _Greg thought as he plastered on his best smile. "Stretched thin between two different paths…" Greg swallowed hard surely she couldn't…. "One will give you the future and the family you deserve; the other though will give you forever."

"Forever, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly that, forever. One will be the future you always imagined and one will be the forever you long for. Only you can make the choice."

"Do you know which is which?" He really hoped she didn't know who he was torn about, Amelia was Ashley's friend and really the shit would hit the fan if she found out.

"Forever lies with the one who twists your heart making feelings surface you never knew existed, and the future lies with the one you fell in love with."

"That really helps." Greg muttered wishing he never let Ashley talk him into this.

"Forever Greg Sanders." Amelia leaned in close to him, so close that her breath tickled his ear. "Lies in the image you see when you close your eyes, close your eyes." Greg hesitated a moment then shut his eyes expecting to see Ashley's face but all he saw were chocolate brown eyes and he snapped his eyes open breathing hard. It shouldn't be right, but he knew it in the dark recesses of his heart, forever lied in Nick's eyes.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No it really opened my eyes to a lot of things." And it did making him feel like shit because he knew when it all came down to it someone's heart was going to get broken.

_

* * *

_

_"I want to choose Ashley Nick….but I don't know if I can." Lips pressed against his and this time they lingered and he pressed back wanting to deepen the kiss, make it last forever._

_"Why can't you Greg?"_

_"Because of you." He whispered. "I'm falling for you." Nick sucked in a breath and placed his hand on Greg's cheek, it was so soft._

_"I never wanted this to happen; I never wanted to hurt her."_

_"Neither did I Nick, but I can't go back now Nick."_

_"I don't want to go back." Nick said as he leaned in for another kiss, sealing their fate. _

Nick's eyes snapped open and he wiped the sweat off his forehead, damn.

"That must have been some dream Nicky." Ashley said as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Huh, what?"

"The dream you were having, you were twitching and turning all over the place."

"I was?"

"Yeah, good dream?" He looked at her feeling his heart tighten, how could do this to her?

"Yeah Ash, good dream." She smiled at him and Nick felt like a jerk, Warrick was right he could not ruin his sister's happiness for his own. "Where's Greg?"

"Out back playing football with the boys, they sure do love him." Nick didn't say anything and walked into the kitchen where he could see the yard from the window by the sink. Greg was laughing as Drew tried to get the ball away from him. Nick sighed; he wanted that so bad to see Greg laugh like that everyday of his life, to have him forever.

* * *

Greg let the ball drop into Drew's hand as he looked up seeing Nick in the window, their eyes locked and he felt his entire world shift. He could see it so clearly now, see forever. He broke the contact quickly as Drew and Mike came charging toward him, he wouldn't think about Nick now, he couldn't because he knew if he did he knew what his choice would be. 


	6. Dangerous to Know

_**A/N: Again sorry for the long delay, my dad recently had major and surgery and I was distracted by that. But now here it is the next chapter and I hope it was worth the wait! Thanks again I got for the last chapter it keeps me going!:)**_

_**Anyways the song used is Dangerous to Know by Hillary Duff so enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Some secrets need to be kept  
Some stories should never be told  
Some reasons shouldn't be understood  
They just might turn your blood cold**_

_"I want to choose Ashley Nick, but I don't know if I can." There was a pause and then he pressed his lips to Nicks, quick and sloppy…._Greg shot up out of bed breathing hard.

"Greg are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ash go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." He threw the covers off of him and made his was to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face raising his head to stare at himself in the mirror. He hoped it was only a dream and he didn't confess to Nick what he was feeling or kiss him like an idiot. "What a fine mess this is turning out to be." He told his reflection like it was going to say something back.

* * *

Mary Lou Stokes-Marble watched her brother closely narrowing her eyes as she watched him interact with Greg. It was a wonder she hadn't noticed it before, it was so obvious to her now. Her brother was falling for Ashley's boyfriend and falling hard it seemed. She could tell by the body language and the fact that she knew Nick very well. This could end badly and if she was any kind of sister she had to stop if before it began.

"Nick can I have a moment?"

"Sure Mary, sorry Greg."

"It's ok." He shrugged. "Ashley said something about helping your mom anyway." As Greg made his way to the kitchen Mary watched as Nick let his gaze linger longer than needed.

"What is so important Mary?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"What?"

"You must think I'm an idiot, you may have Ashley fooled but not me."

"Mary what in the hell are you rambling on about?"

"You're staring at Greg like he's a tall drink of water on a hot day."

"No I'm not…." He stuttered but he knew he wasn't going to get out this one easily.

"Cut the crap Nick."

"Fine I might be slightly attracted to him."

"There is no slightly about it Nicky I've seen you fall hard before and it was nothing like Jeremy."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I do and you need to put some distance between yourself and Greg, you owe it to Ashley. Tell me when has she ever been this happy?"

"Never." He muttered.

"Exactly, this is the real deal for her and it'd be nice if you didn't fuck it up."

"I wasn't going to do anything Mary; he's straight for god sakes." Mary wasn't going to tell him that she had also noticed Greg taking an interest in him; it would only fuel the fire more. She was not going to let Ashley get hurt, that she was sure of.

"You have four more days Nick and then he'll be gone and you'll only see him once in a great while and forget all about him."

"Right." Although Nick knew he would never forget Greg Sanders, not on his life.

* * *

Greg didn't really know how he found himself drying dishes while his girlfriend and her mother yapped away. He supposed it was to distract him himself so he wouldn't have to join in on the conversation. Drying dishes he supposed wasn't so bad as long as he stayed far away from the two chatty queens he'd be ok. He could let his mind wander, which wasn't always a good thing considering the feelings he'd be having since he arrived in Dallas.

_"Not any easier is it Sanders?"_

_"Go away." He told his other self, he didn't want to do this, not right now anyway._

_"You're just sore because I have what you want." He snapped his fingers and Nick appeared before his eyes and grabbed his other self's hand. "He's what you really want admit it." And Greg couldn't believe as he watched himself kiss Nick in a way that made him want it in the real world and this crazy place inside his head. "Like what you see then?" His other self he determined was pure evil._

_"I won't let you taunt me."_

_"Oh won't you?" his other self smirked and snapped his fingers again Nick was gone and Ashley appeared beautiful as ever._

_"I'm not what you want Greg, how could you do this to me?" Her eyes were full of tears and Greg felt like a bastard, he couldn't do this to her, he looked around her to his other self who now had Nick backed up something kissing him senseless and running his hands over the smooth chest he longed to touch._

_"You can't even see me any more Greg." She cried and Greg felt like he was just punched in the stomach._

_"Face it Sanders you want this." His other self said as Nick sucked on his neck. "Not this." He snapped his fingers and Ashley was gone._

_"No you're wrong I…" but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his exact copy and Nick doing the things he wanted to…._

_"You want it Greg, you want it bad."_

"Greg!" His eyes snapped open and he realized he had dropped one of the dishes he was holding.

"Mrs. Stokes I'm so sorry I didn't mean…"

"It's ok Greg." She reassured him with a smile. "I never liked that one anyway."

"I really am sorry; let me buy you a new one please."

"Think nothing of it, now go scatter off Ashley and I got this." Jillian said with a wink.

"Mom, if it had been me…."

"Ashley quit it you're too old to be pouting like a two year old, now go on Greg before I change my mind."

"Thanks Mrs. Stokes." He beamed and slid out of the kitchen before Ashley could explode on him. That was really a close one; he didn't even know he had spaced out. He only hoped he didn't blurt anything out loud that would be bad very bad.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Who needs all the answers?  
Who takes all the chances?  
Who said the truth's gonna save you?  
When the truth can be dangerous**_

Nick watched his sister leave and let out the breath he had been holding, Mary always figured things out, nothing got past that woman. And that was always bad luck for him. She was right though, this nonsense had to stop Greg was Ashley's boyfriend, Ashley's straight hot boyfriend that he could not touch. Man did he need a drink.

"Hey Rick you busy?"

"No, why?"

"I need to get out you up for it?"

"Hell yeah, what about Ashley's guy?"

"He's the reason I need to get out, he can't come or nothing would get accomplished."

"Right, meet at Dirk's then?"

"Hell yes, later." Nick snapped his phone shut, this infatuation would end tonight.

* * *

Greg found himself out by the barns and he cherished the soft breeze that blew around him as he settled himself against a tree. He could someone in the distance; he assumed it was Nick leaving the house dressed up like he was going out. Greg felt a stab in stomach jealous that Nick had not asked him, jealous that Nick was going out to find someone. But he had no reason to be jealous so he pushed the feeling to the side as he closed his eyes.

_"Do you Gregory Hojem Sanders take Ashley Marie Stokes to be your wife?" Greg looked deep into her eyes, this was it, this was what he wanted, what he always wanted._

_"So do you Gregory?" His eyes snapped to the audience where his vindictive other self was settled on Nick's lap licking a trail from his ear down his neck._

_"I…." His eyes darted from Ashley to Nick then back to Ashley who had tears streaming down her face ruining her mascara._

_"Greg how could you."_

_"But I…"_

_"Come on Greggy give into desire."_

_"No, I can't hurt her, yes I do take you Ashley." And then he pulled her to him crushing their lips together. The kiss was hot and fiery and everything he wanted, but when he pulled away Nick was staring at him with those eyes of his._

_"You want this." Nick whispered lustily in his ear. "That kiss told me everything."_

_"No….Ashley…" He looked but couldn't see her, but her voice rang out in his head._

_"You never wanted this Greg, never wanted us."_

_"No Ashley come back."_

_"Looks like you made your choice." His other self said smirking as clasped hands with Nick. "This is the path you choose."_

_"No!" He screamed as everything faded around him._

_"Face it Sanders everything is not as perfect as you thought." _He shot up straight and realized where he was and wiped the sweat off his brow, he had to call Sara.

* * *

Nick loved going out with Warrick because Warrick was his only straight friend who willingly went into gay bars with him and Dirks was the one around. Warrick said he liked to watch make a fool out of himself and of course to watch the ladies get it on. He was on his third beer and feeling good ready to have some fun and he knew a few guys were checking him out. One in particular caught his eye, and not because he could have been Greg's twin….well maybe just a little. He'd give it a chance though, there would be no Greg thinking tonight.

"Hey, buy you a drink?" Nick looked up and it was the Greg look alike in all his glory and he smiled.

"Sure, I'm Nick."

"Eric." He said with a dazzling smile. Oh yes, Nick thought, he would do just fine.

* * *

"Sara I'm cracking up."

"And you're just now figuring this out?"

"I'm trying to be serious here Sara."

"I know that, what is going on with you?"

"I keep spacing out and having these weird dreams or visions where there is another me and it keeps telling I want Nick."

"Now you are speaking crazy."

"Don't you think I know that Sara? Jesus I don't know what to do anymore."

"It's pretty obvious."

"What enlighten me please?"

"Act on it or forget about him."

"Easier said than done. I can't act on it and I can't forget about him either."

"It's the only way Greg if you can't hurt Ashley and you love her as much as you say you do then you need to forget about Nick Stokes, and get over whatever this phase you are going through."

"That's just it." Greg sighed in defeat. "I don't think it's a phase."

"What are you saying Greg?"

"That I'm…God I'm falling for him Sara and falling hard."

"Greg you aren't gay."

"I'm not." He confirmed. "But it seems Nick melts my butter."

"Greg this isn't the time for jokes."

"Don't you think I know that Sara?" he stressed his voice cracking. "It's the only way I can keep myself from having a nervous breakdown. I don't know what to do, please tell me what to do."

"I can't Greg, that's all you."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"You're hurting her now Greg, holding on if you don't want to."

"God Sara." He cried. "Why did this have to happen?"

'Why does it ever happen?" Sara whispered wishing she was there to help her best friend.

"I have to go Sara, thanks for listening."

"Greg…"

"I just need to think."

"Greg….just please call me."

"I will Sara and thanks." And then he shut his phone letting it drop to the ground. He wanted to scream, he wanted to smash things but all he could do was drop his head to his knees as tears leaked out of his eyes, this was never supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with his girlfriend's brother.

_**Like the way I feel  
It's alright to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know**_

* * *

Ashley could see Greg from her window, head in his lap and she wondered if he was ok. She knew he was acting strange ever since they arrived in Dallas, it was like the Greg she knew vanished and was replaced with this aloof awkward man.

"Honey are you ok?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine."

"Where's Greg?"

"By the stables."

"Are you going to get him?"

"No, me and Mary can go to Butler and get Darcy."

"Is everything ok between you two?"

"Yeah mom tell him where I went will ya?"

"Sure honey, be careful."

"I will mom." Ashley took one last look out the window and sighed, if only Greg would talk to her then she could figure out what was wrong him.

* * *

Nick felt the blood rush to his head as he shoved Eric against the wall in the dirty bathroom of Dirks. This was what he needed all along, this hot undeniable passion as Eric sucked on his neck grinding their hips together.

"God Greg…" Suddenly the passion was gone and he felt his world slip to black again.

"If you're looking to replace someone I'm not it."

"No it wasn't…"

"Save it I'm not that kind of guy and I didn't think you were going to be either."

"No it wasn't please Eric…"

"Goodbye Nick." Nick watched him go and slammed his fist against the wall.

"Fuck."

* * *

Greg heard the rumble in the sky but he didn't really care, nor did he feel like moving from his spot. Jillian had come to him about an hour ago saying Ashley went with Mary to pick up her cousin, not that he cared he was sorta glad Ashley didn't rope him into going. He could feel tiny drops beginning to fall on his skin, but he didn't move, wasn't ready to. He didn't know why he couldn't it wasn't sitting out there was solving any of his problems, but he stayed and waited for answer that would never come.

Nick saw him in the distance as he pulled his truck up the driveway the rain was beginning to fall harder and he wondered why Greg was still out there.

"Greg? What are you doing out here?" Greg looked up at the voice, at the person who was causing his entire to fall apart.

"Thinking."

"In the rain? Let's go inside." Greg didn't say anything and stood up as the first flash of lightning struck the sky. "Greg?"

"Just give me a minute Nick."

"It's pouring."

"Then just leave me out here dammit and go inside."

"What is your problem dude?" Greg turned to face him, not wanting to deal with any of it, his sanity finally snapping.

"You! You are my problem dude!"

"Me!? I've been nothing but nice to you!"

"That's the problem."

"What?"

"You're too nice, you're too…God!" he screamed as the rain fell down harder and the lightning flashed all around them. "I just can't do it anymore."

"Do what? What the fuck are you on?"

"I can't do this Nick."

"What? Can you please let me in on what ever is going on in that mind of yours?"

"I can't deny it anymore I just…" And then in one swift motion he made his move.

_**Ignorance is bliss  
You're safe when you resist  
There's no safety in a kiss like this  
It's dangerous  
So kiss me  
Kiss me  
**_

The rain pelted them, but Nick didn't care all he cared about was kissing Greg, sucking the life out of him. They pulled away slightly, breathing heavy gripping each other's shirts not willing to let go.

"Nick I…"

"Just shut up no more talking." And then he crushed his lips to Greg's again, not wanting to waste any time, not another moment consequences be dammed. They pulled apart again as the thunder cracked both realizing they were still in the middle of a storm. "Come on let's go to the barn." Nick grasped his hand not sure of what to do, not sure of what had just happened. Once they were inside Greg pulled his hand away and started to pace.

"I just…" he stopped to stare Nick knowing there was no going back now, he had tasted Nick and he just couldn't let that go even knowing what he was doing was wrong.

"Greg we can stop now pretend that nothing ever happened, you're with my sister for god sakes."

"I can't just forget about it Nick and you can't either, this has been building since that night at the bar."

"You remember."

"Sorta, but I know I kissed you then and just now it felt so…"

"Right." Greg nodded not believing this was all happening, that he and Nick had just made out in the rain, that he wanted more. "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"We're fucked up aren't we?"

"Yes, I can't stop it."

"Me either." They reached out for each other, this time the kiss softer, less rushed as they explored each other's mouths. They both knew they should stop, needed to stop but they didn't seem to care as Nick backed Greg into the nearest wall. There was no going back now, as Greg felt himself come undone under Nick's touch, he didn't want to let go. In the back of his mind he could see Ashley's pretty face, but it faded as Nick ran his hands down his body, he knew it was all over now, but he didn't care as long as Nick never stopped kissing him he could pretend everything was ok.

_**Some secrets need to be kept…**_


	7. In Places Where No One Can See

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me sooo long! Work has become so hectic it feels like I'm always there. I want to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed and that wished my dad well, he doing good after the surgery. So here is the next chapter I hope it lives up to the anticipation!!_

_Also to give warning there is some sexual content in the beginning of this chapter, you have been warned!:)_

_

* * *

_

_"Feels good doesn't it Greg? To give in to desire?"_

Greg had a hard time grasping this was actually happening that Nick was pressed up against him as they devoured each other's lips and the fact that they were completely naked, save for boxers of course.

"God…" Nick gasped as he pulled away his errection painfully obvious in his flimsy boxers. "Greg…oh God…"

"Can't stop." Greg panted.

"Don't want you to, but we ah need…" his words faltered off as Greg grasped his cock firmly, he threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Is that what you need Nick?"

"Yes…God yes…." He latched his lips back onto Gregs and pushed him down on the bed, still not remembering how they made it from the barn to his room, but the softness was welcome. They fell in a tangle of limbs, pushing each other's boxers off gasping at the contact of finally having skin on skin.

"_Now tell me Greggy, when did a sin ever feel this good?" _But he paid no mind to his other self as he let Nick take him to oblivion.

The first thing heard was the slam of a car door which caused him to wake up instantly in a panic.

"Greg, you have to get up." But Greg didn't respond to snuggled deeper into Nick's side. "Greg please…" He shook him gently causing Greg's eyes to snap open.

"What's going on?"

"They're back."

"Shit." He cursed and sat right up in hurry to find his clothes. He paused for a second staring at Nick wishing it didn't have to be this way.

"What?"

"Is it wrong that I don't want to leave?"

"Very wrong, but God so right." And then they tempted getting caught by leaning in for a kiss of lust and promise not knowing if they'd ever get to savor each other again before Greg left.

"Greg? Nick are you here?" Ashley's voice echoed through the hall and Greg knew he had to leave.

"Until we meet again." He whispered in Nick's ear and then he was gone. Nick collapsed back down on his bed; he was in so deep now he knew he'd never be able to dig himself back out even if he wanted to.

Greg made it into Ashley's room seconds before she opened the door and he couldn't believe how close they were to almost getting caught.

"You're just now getting up?"

"Yeah I was tired." He yawned.

"Well get dressed Darcy is downstairs."

"Darcy?"

"Yes Darcy my cousin who I went to pick up."

"Oh right." He nodded. "Go on I'll be right down."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, believe me."

"Ok." She said as she leaned into kiss him softly. "Hurry."

"I will." He watched her go then touched his lips where she had just kissed him realizing that after kissing Nick Ashley had no effect on him he closed his eyes and wondered just how far this could go on before everything came crashing down around him.

* * *

"Gregory you didn't."

"Don't lecture me Sara."

"Of course I'm going to lecture you; you call me saying you cheated on your girlfriend with her brother of all people! That deserves a lecture Greg."

"I don't need if from you Sara."

"What else do you want me to say? That I'm happy that you ruined your relationship with Ashley? That I'll be sending you a congratulatory bouquet? Is that what you wanted Greg?"

"No Sara that's not what I wanted, Jesus you don't have to be a bitch."

"I'm the bitch says the man who slept with his girlfriend's brother."

"You know what Sara I don't know why I called you."

"I don't know why you did either because you already know how I feel about this."

"Fine I won't bother you anymore, I know what I did was wrong Sara, but I called you because you're my best friend."

"Just because I'm your best friend doesn't mean I agree with what you did."

"I know Sara, I know, but I thought you'd be able to help me stop it."

"Stop what?"

"This because I don't know if I can Sara…" he broke off into an almost sob. "I'm falling in love with him."

"What?"

"I'm falling in love with him and it's not going away."

"Greg…"

"I never meant to hurt her Sara, I never wanted to, but there's this feeling, this connection I have with Nick it's like nothing I've ever felt before not even with Ashley."

"I'm sorry Greg." She whispered. "But I can't tell you what to do."

"I know you can't… God I should have just stayed home like I wanted to."

"Maybe you should have."

"And regretted it for the rest of my life."

"But you'd still have Ashley."

"Yeah." He murmured not sounding as if that was the life he wanted now. "Yeah I would."

* * *

Nick was pacing and Warrick knew that whenever Nick paced it couldn't be good.

"Come on spit it out."

"I slept with Greg."

"Greg? Greg as in your sister's boyfriend Greg?"

"Yes the very same."

"Nick you idiot! This is your sister we're talking about not some stranger!"

"I know, I know but it wasn't like I was the only one involved."

"It wasn't supposed to happen at all Nick, you were supposed to let it go."

"I tried to let it go, I tried to let it go with some stranger at the bar, but he crept into my mind, I've tried Warrick."

"Then try harder Nick."

"Maybe I don't want to anymore, I liked the way it felt, giving into sin."

"You liked that this is going to ruin your sister in the long run?"

"No…I…damn." Nick shook his head. "Fuck you're right, this can't go any further."

"No it can't, she's you sister man."

"I know she is." He sighed. "I just…I felt things with him I've felt before not even with Jeremy and I have this need to be with him."

"Then you need to get it rid of the need."

"That's just it Warrick, I don't think I can."

* * *

Greg was restless, Ashley was sound asleep beside him and he stared at her face, and the only thing he saw was how much he wanted to be with Nick at the very moment. He closed his eyes and willed the feeling to go away. But as time ticked on the need and want for Nick was growing and he found himself slipping silently out of the bed. This was surely going to get him caught, but as he neared Nick's room he found he didn't care.

Nick lied awake on his bed he knew sleep was far away because every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Greg. He sat up and looked at the clock _3:15am _was blinking back at him and growled in frustration, there was only one thing he knew to do. He stood up walking toward the door; he only hoped Ashley was still a sound sleeper.

Greg heard a door creek open and he froze, _oh shit. _

"Greg is that you?"

"Nick?"

"Yeah."

"Oh thank God." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come with me to my room." Nick whispered. "Before we run out of time."

"Ok." Greg nodded. Nick grabbed Greg's hand pulling him into the dark shutting the door and locking it. Once he was sure it was locked he shoved Greg against it plundering his mouth like it was his last drop of water.

"Oh God Greg…" he gasped. "I craved this all day."

"Me too…oh god…" he gasped as Nick's hand wondered their way down south. "Me too."

"We shouldn't be doing this…" Nick whispered as he slowly slid Greg's sweatpants down.

"No we shouldn't…but don't stop, please don't stop." And he claimed Nick's lips again as they fell back against the bed. They were into deep now and both knew they couldn't go back not now, not ever.

* * *

Ashley stirred slightly reaching out to grab Greg but all she came in contact was air. She sat up and flipped on the light, she was alone. She figured he just went to the bathroom, but the way he had been acting she wasn't so sure, he was hiding something and she knew it. She wouldn't be so bothered, but her own sister had brought the subject up and now it was all she could think about.

_"Ashley can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure Mary anything."_

_"How is your relationship with Greg going really?"_

_"It's fine Mary, why the fifth degree?"_

_"He just seems different from the other guys you've dated."_

_"And you don't know him like I do Mary, he's a great guy."_

_"Does he make you happy?"_

_"Very."_

_"He just seems very aloof."_

_"I'll admit he hasn't been himself since we got here, he's not used to such a big family."_

_"It's odd though."_

_"What's odd?"_

_"He and Nick seem have gotten pretty close over the short time they've known each other."_

_"So, nothing odd about that."_

_"It took Nick almost two years to warm up to Richard and he's warmed up to Greg in less than three days."_

_"So they get along, that's great."_

_"Nick's always been over protective of us girls Ashley, but with Greg it's different."_

_"Don't telling you're suggesting…"_

_"Suggesting what?"_

_"That Nick is attracted to Greg." Mary didn't want to add that she had seen signs from Greg too, but she was sure that in the end Ashley was going to be the one who got hurt._

_"I'm just saying."_

_"Well don't, Nick's my brother and he wouldn't do that to me."_

_"That's the thing, you can't stop attraction."_

_"Just stop it Mary, I don't know why you even brought it up."_

_"I just don't want you to get hurt."_

_"I'm not going to; Greg loves me and would never do anything to hurt me." Mary bit her lip, she didn't want to say anything more upset Ashley further._

Now as she lay awake she thought of her conversation with Mary, what it could possibly mean. She shook her head, Mary was being silly and Greg was just in the bathroom, he'd be back soon she was sure of it.

* * *

"Greg?" The voice was soft and he could imagine hearing that voice whisper in his ear for the rest of his life.

"Go back to sleep Nick."

"But you have to get back before…"

"Shhh baby, we've got time." Greg felt Nick kiss his neck and he wished he didn't have to leave these arms and go back to the life he didn't want anymore.

"I wish we had more." Nick whispered back burying his face into the crook of Greg's neck. "You have to go soon; Ashley will know you're gone."

"I know." Greg sighed. "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I…." he stopped knowing that if he said the words he was feeling there really would be no going back.

"Don't say anything…let's just be together just like we are." Greg didn't respond and just let himself fall a little deeper into Nick and a little deeper in love.

* * *

Greg crept back into Ashley's room after sharing a long kiss goodbye with Nick and just seeing her beautiful face made him feel horrible at what he was doing to her. He slipped into bed hoping he didn't wake her.

"Where did you go?"

"Bathroom."

"You were in there for a long time."

"I wasn't feeling well."

"You could have came and got me."

"It's fine, just go back to sleep." He curled his arm around her waist, and it wasn't the same it didn't feel right when he knew it should.

"I'd wish you'd talk to me Greg."

"I'm fine I told you." He pulled her closer to him. "Go to sleep." Ashley didn't respond just closed her eyes and let the tears fall to her cheeks.


	8. When Hearts Break

_**A/N: Well here it is the next part to Forcing Seperation. Only two more to go after this. Hope you enjoy and the next part should be up fairly soon since I'm on vacation this week:) The song used in this chapter is: In Another's Eyes by Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood.**_  


* * *

_"Hey I'm home." Greg smiled at the voice as he walked into the living room._

_"Is she asleep?"_

_"Yeah she was sleeping when I picked her up from Sara."_

_"So she'll be asleep for awhile?"_

_"Yeah, why you got plans?" Greg asked with a smirk._

_"Maybe."_

_"If they include us naked on the bed then I've got plenty of time."_

_"Good." Nick said as he pulled Greg to him capturing a kiss._

Nick woke up with a jolt, sweat dripping down his face where in the world did that dream come from? He couldn't even have a future with Greg why in the world was he dreaming about it?

_

* * *

_

_You want him Greg, you want him bad, leave her you don't love her._

_"No, that's not true, it's just a one time thing, a fling I love Nick…" he stopped suddenly staring his other self in the face. "You're right, you've always been right."_

_"Give up Greg, it's all over now."_ Greg eyes snapped open only to find he was alone in bed, Ashley must have gotten up already. He wondered if she knew, if she expected, but she couldn't could she?

* * *

Ashley wrapped her arms around her slim body as she walked toward the barn. She needed to clear her thoughts, the ones that Mary had put there. She cursed her sister for making her think such thing.

"Ashley wait up." She turned to see her cousin Darcy running toward her.

"What is it Darc?"

"My friend Kevin just called, would it be ok if came with us to social dance at the country club tonight?"

"Of course he's your date right?"

"Oh heaven's no." she laughed. "He's gay."

"Really? Maybe we should introduce him to Nick."

"Yeah, it's be perfect." Ashley felt a tiny glimmer of hope, Nick would meet Kevin and forget all about her straight boyfriend and they'd all live happily ever after. If only it were that easy.

* * *

Nick couldn't believe it, he didn't even want to meet this Kevin guy not when he'd found the one even if he belonged to his sister.

"So they've set you up?"

"Yeah, with my cousin's friend."

"I see."

"I guess it's for the better Greg, we can't continue this."

"I know, I know." Greg sighed. "But I… I don't want to let go Nick."

"Neither do I Greg." Nick said as he touched Greg's face. "Neither do I."

_In another's eyes  
I'm someone who  
Loves her enough  
To walk away from you  
I'd never cheat  
And I would never lie  
In another's eyes_

* * *

Ashley stared at herself in the mirror a sad smile on her face. She should be happy, going to her parent's country club was always her favorite thing to do and this time she finally had a boyfriend she could share a long slow dance with under the moonlight. But it didn't feel right anymore; maybe dragging him to Dallas was a bad idea because Greg never even wanted to come in the first. If they had stayed in Sanfransisco he would have never met Nick and then she would be having these feelings of suspicion.

"Ashley are you ready?"

"Yeah come in Greg." Greg smiled softly, Ashley had always been beautiful to him but she looked radiant in a simple red dress that hit her knees.

"You look great Ash."

"You do too Greg." And he did look quit handsome in a white button down shirt and black dress pants. And although Ashley was smiling at him softly looking at him with so much love in her eyes he couldn't help but wonder if Nick was going to hit off with his cousin's friend, it's what he feared the most.

"We don't have much time." Nick whispered as he pushed Greg back against the barn wall.

"I don't care; I just had to see you before we left, before you met this guy."

"You're jealous."

"I know, I know, it's crazy but this whole thing is crazy because of Ashley and…"

"Just stop talking Greg and breathe." And then he captured Greg's lips, kissing him like it was going to be their last, which deep down in his heart he knew it might be.

* * *

Nick had to admit Kevin was easy on the eyes, but he didn't have the personality he wanted and also there was one major thing, he wasn't Greg. And it was bad, bad that he couldn't let himself fall for this guy who was obviously interested in him and bad because Greg was dancing only a few feet away with his sister, but only looking at him.

_In another's eyes  
I'm afraid that I can't see  
This picture perfect portrait  
That they paint of me  
They don't realize  
And I pray they never do  
'Cause every time I look  
I'm seein' you  
In another's eyes_

It was killing him; it really was to be so close to Greg but so far away. He wished like hell things were different and that he had met Greg before Ashley then they wouldn't be in this mess. He longed to touch him, longed to kiss him, longed to just be with him in the open and not in secret with a guilty conscious.

"Something on your mind Nick?"

"Nah not really."

"Maybe we can get away from here, be alone." Kevin was grinning at him and any other time he would have jumped at the chance to be alone with such a gorgeous guy, but he couldn't not with Greg slipping away from Ashley and sending him a look with his eyes.

"Look we just met and I'm not that kinda guy."

"From what your cousin told me you're exactly that kind of guy."

"Well she was wrong."

And Nick used the opportunity to break away from Kevin and follow Greg out the back. He knew it was a risk but he couldn't help himself when it came to Greg.

_In another's eyes  
Starin' back at me  
I see a sinkin' soul  
Tryin' desperately  
To turn the tide  
Before it dies  
In another's eyes_

Nick had no idea where Greg was going but he needed to follow him to quench this need, even if it was in the most inappropriate place possible. The night was clear and the air was cool and it was gorgeous as Nick stared up into the sky as if asking God for all the answers, asking why he was willing to ruin his sister's happiness for his own. He felt someone wrap his arms his waist and he sighed leaning into the touch.

"We're going to get caught."

"I don't care, one more night and I leave I want to make the most of it Nick, I want to be with you." Nick turned around in Greg's arms and touched his face.

"I want to be with you too Greg." And then he sealed their lips together trying desperately to capture the moment never wanting it to end.

Ashley was afraid; afraid because she knew what she would find if she went looking for Greg. It was so clear to her now, Mary was right, but what hurt the most, more than Greg cheating on her was that her own brother would give in, give into temptation and break her heart.

"Ashley what's wrong?"

"Nothing mamma I just needed to find Greg."

"Oh I think I saw him go out back for a breath of fresh air it is kinda stuffy in here, Nick is out that too." Her heart clenched if only her mom knew, soon everyone would know though, Ashley wasn't about to have her heart break anymore.

"Mary do want to come outside with me, I need some air."

"Sure Ashley." Mary knew something was up, but she followed her sister anyway.

* * *

Greg's lips were so soft and Nick never wanted to let go, he wanted to treasure this moment forever, make it last.

"We should have never let it get this far." Nick whispered in his ear.

"I know…I know…but I…"

"Don't say it Greg, please don't it just makes this harder."

"Ok, I won't, just don't let go not yet." Nick didn't say anything just held onto to Greg tighter burying his face in Greg's shoulder.

Ashley stopped, seeing what she had feared for the past 24 hours and it hurt, hurt more than she could ever imagine.

"Ashley what…" Mary stopped staring at the two men wrapped in a loving embrace.

"Nick! What the hell!?" Nick and Greg broke apart at the exclamation seeing Mary and Ashley staring at them.

"Ashley…"

"Save it Greg, I just…how could you Nick?" tears dripped from her cheeks and Nick felt like an asshole, this was his sister and Greg was just some guy he had known for less than a week.

"Ashley I…"

"Just go Greg, I won't be coming home with you get out of here." Greg looked from Ashley to Nick and back to Ashley again.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." And then he left not even looking back, not even back at Nick to even say goodbye.

Mary glared at her brother ushering Ashley back into the building.

"I thought you were better than this Nick." And then she left leaving Nick completely alone.

* * *

Greg wanted to be gone before all hell broke loose, but he regretted not being able to say goodbye to Nick and that made him feel like an ass because he should be thinking about Ashley. He packed all his things and fled the Stokes ranch, not looking back, not once.

* * *

Ashley left the country club after that, not wanting to stick around, not wanting to explain to her parents why Greg left or why Mary was yelling at Nick. They'd find out sooner or later. Her room was deserted when she returned as she expected, but a piece of paper lay on her pillow. She wasn't even sure she could read it.

_Ashley,_

_Please believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted this happened, never expected it to, I just don't know what to do. I'll be gone if and when you return to Sanfrancisco so you won't have to worry about that. I do love you Ashley I always will, but I know those are just empty words that can't fix things. Please don't be mad at Nick he's your brother and I'm just some forgettable guy, don't lose your brother over this and I know it will be hard, but try. Goodbye and good luck._

_Greg_

Ashley stared at the letter before crumpling it up and throwing it to the floor. Even though he had betrayed her, broke her heart, he was still the best guy she had ever met and she hated him for it.

* * *

Nick waited for the eventual blow out, he was sure Mary had told their parents and knowing they wouldn't make a scene at the club he'd get it at home. Greg gone that much he knew, but he didn't leave without saying goodbye at least in letter form.

_Nick,_

_God how I wish things could be different, we both knew this was going to happen, but if we would have met under different circumstances I know I could have fallen in love with you, in fact I think I already was. I'll never forget you Nick Stokes as long as I live._

_Love, Greg_

He held the letter to his chest as the tears coursed down his cheeks. Of course Greg had to pierce his heart even when he wasn't there and of course Nick had fallen for him too. All hell was about to break loose in the Stokes home and all he could do was hold onto to the letter for dear life and wait for the world to crumble.

* * *

Jillian Stokes was at loss at what to do, comfort her daughter or throttle her son. She was so mad at Nick she couldn't even think straight, and she just couldn't believe he would do something like this to his own flesh and blood.

"I don't even know what to do Roger, this is all one big mess."

"Go see your daughter, I'll talk to Nick."

"Don't go easy on him Roger he and that…boy…" she couldn't even say his name now and to think she wanted him to be a part of her family. "Broke her heart."

"Don't worry Jillian, he's an adult but if I have to treat him like a little boy I will." Jillian watched him go then took a deep breath and went to comfort her daughter.

"Leaving won't solve a thing Nicholas."

"I have to leave; I know I'm not welcome."

"You're still my son Nick, I accepted it when you told me you preferred men, but I cannot expect this as lightly."

"I know, that's why I have to leave."

"And not even give Ashley an explanation as to why you ruined her relationship."

"I wasn't thinking straight."

"Then why didn't you stop it before it started?"

"Because I couldn't." he whispered turning away from his father. "I tried, I did, but he…Greg was something else all together and it's hard for a gay man to find real love in this world and I never wanted this to happen dad, never but…once it started I didn't want it to end and I knew it would end badly, I knew I was hurting Ashley but for once I had someone who understood me, who wanted it as much as I did, someone I could…" he trailed off not believing he was divulging everything to his father.

"Someone you could what Nick?"

"Love."

"You hardly know him."

"I didn't need to know him to know I was falling for him. I'll regret what I did to Ashley every day for the rest of my life, but I will never regret falling in love with him."

* * *

Jillian found her daughter curled up on her bed clutching her old teddy bear, not crying but silent and still.

"Ashley?"

"Even if I did marry him mamma I think this would have happened."

"What?"

"Him and Nick, Greg was never mine I just had him first."

"Oh Ashley do not blame yourself none of this is your fault."

"It's my fault for not seeing it sooner; Mary saw it and I didn't believe her."

"Ashley you could have never expected this."

"He left me a letter and begged me not to be mad at Nick that he was my brother and that he was just a forgettable guy, but I think Nick will agree with me that no one could ever forget Greg Sanders."

"Ashley…"

"I hate Nicky so much right now, so much for ruining my happily ever after, but I can see why he fell because Greg is amazing mamma. And now I'm about to make the biggest and hardest decision of my life."

"Ashley please don't tell me you're going to take him back."

"No, I'm going to tell Nicky to go after him."

"Ashley….don't do that to yourself."

"He deserves to be happy."

"So do you."

"Greg wasn't my one mom, but he is Nicks."

"I can't stop you honey I just want you to be sure."

"I am sure mamma, I am." Jillian admired her daughter because if it were her in the situation she wouldn't of let it go, no she would have done some serious damage. It just showed how mature Ashley had become and Jillian couldn't help but be proud.

"It's ok if I stay here for awhile longer right?"

"Of course baby." Jillian said as she pulled her youngest daughter in for a hug. "Of course."

* * *

His mother would kill him for leaving without saying goodbye, but he would call her later and fix that mess another day. Now all he wanted to do was get back to Vegas and his miserable life.

"You've never been one to runaway."

"I've also never been one to fuck up this bad before."

"You're right on that one." Ashley said as she walked toward her brother. "Right now you're my least favorite person."

"I'm my least favorite person."

"But you're still my brother Nick, nothing will ever change that."

"Why aren't you throwing things at me and screaming at me to get the hell out."

"I wanted to believe me I wanted to, but someone reminded me that you're still my brother and yes you hurt me deeply but we can move past this."

"Smart person."

"Yeah, he is." She said with a soft smile. "He said that was forgettable, but I think he's lying." Nick turned away from her closing his eyes as tears hit his cheeks.

"Yeah, he is lying, but I'll forget him eventually."

"No you won't because you're in love with him."

"Ashley…"

"I want you to be happy and even though it hurts so much you need to go after him." And she handed him a ticket, the ticket that would have taken her back to California.

"Ashley I can't…"

"Greg and I weren't meant to be, but he's your one Nick I know it, take this ticket and don't look back, don't let him get away."

"How can you be so strong? Still want my happiness when I ruined yours?"

"Because it's meant to be, you'll see Nick. And because I love you."

"I love you too Ashley." And he took the ticket from her hands and pulled her into a tight hug.

"When you get him, don't ever let him go, never."

"I won't." he swore. "I promise."

* * *

Sara Sidle was so sure she was going to kill who ever was on the other side of door, it was 4am for godsakes and now Dakota was going nuts and bother her for hours on end. As she opened the door she was ready to blow, but it fell to the tip of her tongue when she saw who it was.

"Greg…"

"Hey Sara." He looked terrible and Sara had a pretty good idea what had happened. "I fucked up."

"Come here." She said and pulled him in the door. "Oh Greg…"

"I've lost them both."

"You'll be ok Greg I promise."

"No." he shook his head as the tears began to fall. "I never will not without him." Sara just let him cry not sure of what to do, because what could she do?

* * *

Miles away Nick Stokes boarded the red eye for California, chasing after the one he needed.

_And what they don't see  
Is killing me  
It's a blessing and a curse  
That love is blind_


	9. Chasing After You

_A/N: Well here it is, I hope it wa worth the wait! Just an epilogue to go and this story will be complete. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story! It honestly was a hard one to write especially the last few chapters thanks again and look for the epilogue to be up soon!  
Ps. The song is Nowhere to Go by the Backstreet Boys_

_

* * *

_

_Looking for beauty in uncertain  
Finding the strength inside the grey  
Maybe I'm heading for a breakdown  
And maybe that's OK  
Could be I'm hanging on for dear life  
Maybe I need to get a grip  
Cause you're the only one  
Makes me feel like this so..._

Greg woke up to a wet sensation and opened his eyes to find Dakota licking his face.

"Dakota." He mumbled wondering how his dog got all the way to Texas. Then his eyes snapped opened and he remembered he wasn't in Texas but at Sara's house after everything blew up.

"Hey." Sara appeared at the doorway holding a steaming cup which he hoped was for him.

"Hey."

"Ready to tell me what happened?"

"Not really, but I will."

"I don't want to be a bitch and say I told you so."

"Then don't Sara, we got caught, it's not like I didn't think we would."

"Why didn't you stop it Greg?"

"Because I couldn't Sara, I couldn't not when I know I was falling for him."

"Greg…"

"I never wanted this believe me I went to Texas straight and in love and now…"

"Now what?"

"Now I'm not so straight and in love with Nick."

"You hardly know him."

"What I do know is that Nick and I had a connection."

"A connection that ruined everything you had."

"I know." He sighed absently mindly stroking Dakota's head. "And look what it did to me, I don't even have Nick."

* * *

He knew as soon as he got off the plane his phone would ring, his mother would never give up until she talked to him.

"Mom, I really don't want to do this right now."

"Then you shouldn't have fled out of here so quick."

"I talked to Ashley."

"Nick, I'm not going to yell at you, granted you aren't my favorite child at the moment."

"I know mamma, I just…"

"Ashley and I talked also, she told me what she wanted to do, I didn't agree with her but it was her choice."

"She told me to go mamma and if I had her blessing then I was gonna do it."

"You shouldn't have even if she did her blessing she's your sister and he's just some guy."

"You know what mamma yes I feel horrible, I regret hurting her, but I don't regret coming here because for once I'm going to be happy."

"At you sister's expense Nicholas."

"You're not ruining this mom."

"Nick be reasonable."

"Goodbye mom." And then he clicked the phone off not caring how mad she got.

"Nick is that you?"

"Wendy, hey good to see you sorry for the short notice."

"It's ok Nicky; it's nice to have you here."

"I'm still think maybe I'm doing the wrong thing."

"Well you haven't exactly told me the story."

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." She said taking his hand in hers. "Greg must be one hell of a guy."

"Oh he is, believe me."

_Save me I'm falling again  
Keep me from breaking in a million pieces  
In the end no matter what I do  
There's nowhere,nowhere to go  
Nowhere to go but you_

* * *

"Come on Greg this isn't like you."

"Well I've never ruined my own life and two others before."

"Greg at least take a shower you've been in the same clothes for three days."

"Why bother."

"Why? You smell and this my house."

"Then go into another room Sara."

"Greg you're being ridiculous even Dakota thinks you stink."

"Just leave me alone Sara." Greg mumbled into his pillow.

"Greg, come on I know this sucks but you have to bounce back."

"Yeah sure bounce back after hurting a great girl and falling head over heels for her brother who'll I'll never see again, yeah I'll just bounce back."

"Oh Greg." Sara said as she walked over to him and sat down on the bed. "You brought this on yourself you know that right?"

"I know Sara, I know please don't rub it in."

"I won't." Sara said softly as she ran her hand through his matted hair. "I just can't believe you would give up everything for a man you hardly knew."

"You don't know him Sara, I felt things with him I never felt with Ashley, it was real and true and everything I ever wanted, but it's gone now."

"Greg, I really think you just need to let go, to start over."

"Maybe you're right." Greg sighed.

"You'll get through this I promise."

"I hope you're right Sara." Although he didn't believe her, getting over Nick was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do.

* * *

"Wow Nick that's some story right there."

"I know, so now I'm here and I don't even know what to do."

"Well your sister had to have told you where he might be right?"

"Yeah, she said he probably would be with his friend Sara."

"And where does Sara live?"

"49 Florence St."

"That's like two blocks over from here."

"Really?" he swallowed hard.

"We can go now."

"I just got here Wendy, I think I need to rest."

"Don't chicken out on this Stokes you said yourself you have two day until your vacation is over and you go back Vegas, this may be your only chance."

"Right, and I don't want to just jump to it, I need to think of what I'm going to say."

"Stop being so rational Nick, you came here to get Greg and that's what we're going to do." Wendy said as she grabbed his hand pulling him toward the door. "Come on this ends now."

* * *

"Come on Dakota you dumb dog get the ball." Greg lobbed the red ball at his dog who only stared at it as it flew by; he seemed more interested in the ground than the game. "You never were good at this." Greg mumbled. He was bored, Sara had left for work already and he still wasn't ready to tread back to his apartment, too many memories. "Ok you stay out here and do whatever." He suddenly felt very dumb for talking to a dog, a dog who wasn't even interested in him anymore just the ground as he dug into it. "I'll leave you to that then." He sighed and walked into the house feeling more alone than ever now that his own dog wouldn't even pay attention to him. There was a consistent knocking as he entered the house and he wondered how long that had been going on. He didn't know of anyone coming to see Sara but he figured he better answer anyway, what he got was not what he expected.

"Nick?"

* * *

Wendy pulled up in front of a nice looking home and Nick suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Maybe he shouldn't be here, maybe this was a bad idea, and how could he even think to come here after his sister's now ex boyfriend?

"Aren't you going Nick?"

"I think I made a huge mistake."

"No you don't Nick Stokes; you're not backing out of this."

"This was just a crazy idea, I can't do it."

"Nick you came all this way, you're standing in front of your destiny you are not leaving."

"But Wendy…"

"Don't but Wendy me, you love him and you know it, it's your turn to be happy now Nick, just do it." Nick took a deep breath, Wendy was right he couldn't leave now when Greg was so close.

"You're right."

"Of course I am, go." She prodded him in the back and slowly his legs moved up the stairs to the door and before he knew it he was knocking. He almost gave up at a few minutes when no one answered and just as he turned to leave the door opened.

_Tried to make nothing out of something  
Promised myself I wouldn't care  
Baby you're making me a liar  
Cause I'm standing here  
You found the crack in my resistance  
You found the way to wear me down  
Yeah I just look at you  
And there's no way out so..._

"Nick?"

* * *

"Hi Greg." His first instinct was to pull Nick inside the house and kiss him senseless, but that was what got him in this predicament in the first place.

"Um well this is a surprise."

"Yeah, you kinda flew out of there fast."

"It was for the best after all that happened." He paused and looked Nick in the eyes. "Ashley…how is she?"

"Stronger than you think, level headed more so than either one of us."

"She always was." Greg whispered.

"She uh told me to come here."

"Ashley told you to come here?"

"Why?"

"I'm not too sure myself." Nick admitted. "But it felt right."

"Yeah." It was awkward to say the least and really Nick didn't really expect a movie script ending where Greg jumped into his arms as soon as the door opened.

"Do you regret it Greg? Regret what we did?" Greg didn't answer right away and Nick began to think he should have ran away while he had a chance.

"I regret hurting Ashley more than anything in the world because I never wanted to do that, but I don't regret what happened between us Nick."

"I don't regret it either Greg." Nick said as he stepped closer wanting so bad to just crush himself to Greg and never let go.

"I've never been in a position like this, I've never fallen this hard before this fast Nick and to be honest it's scaring the shit out of me."

"Me too Greg, God I fell for you the instant I saw I you."

"I didn't even think I was attracted to men, maybe it's just you because right now I can hardly hear things because my heart is pounding heavy in my ears."

"The ball's in your court Greg, I know what I want I came here for you, what do want?" Greg swallowed the lump in his throat as he slowly moved into Nick's embrace.

"You, I want you Nick." Nick had to choke back a sob as his arms encircled Greg as their lips met in a heated kiss that seemed to go on forever.

"This isn't going to be easy Greg you're here and I'm in Vegas."

"I can teach anywhere Nick." Greg said into the crook of Nick's neck.

"What?"

"I can teach anywhere."

"You're willing to move with me even though we've barely know each other a full week?"

"We've already fucked so much up Nick, but I know this is what I want and I'll do whatever I have to keep it. As long as you can have a pet that is I have a very needy dog."

"Of course baby." Nick said as he picked Greg up and swung him around. "Anything you want."

"So we're doing this?"

"We're doing this." Nick said with a firm kiss. "We're both crazy I think."

"Crazy never felt so right." Greg said as he laid his head on Nick's shoulder.

"No it didn't." And Nick knew now he had made the right choice and he knew the hard times weren't but he was ready as long as Greg was by his side.

_In the end no matter what I do  
There's nowhere,nowhere to go  
Nowhere to go but you_


	10. Epilogue: The Ending

_A/N: Well here it the epilogue to Forcing Seperation, thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped keep this story going! I'm glad you all enjoyed it. My main focus now will be Smattering and the Paths We've Crossed. Thanks again and enjoy the last chapter of Forcing Seperation!_

* * *

"It's been two years Greg, and you've talked to them on the phone and they even came out here what's the deal?" 

"I don't know, maybe because they were in our home and felt it not right to kill me in my home we're going to be in Texas for a week,a week with your parents and all your siblings who still hate me."

"My parents don't hate you."

"Yeah right." Greg snorted.

"They don't."

"And your siblings?"

"Meh." Nick shrugged. "Aaron does hate you."

"I told you."

"He hates me too if that makes you feel better."

"Freaky twin thing." Greg mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on baby." Nick said as he tugged Greg by the hand. "We are staying at a hotel if it makes you feel better."

"Only because your mother ran out of room."

"And because I don't think my family will want to hear me pounding you into the mattress."

"God Nick." Greg moaned. "Don't start that here."

"I know I'm sorry." Nick said as he kissed Greg's neck. "Come on it's about time to depart."

"I still wish we didn't have to this."

"It'll be ok G I swear, it's a wedding a happy time."

"If you say so." Greg sighed.

The past two years everything had changed for Greg and his life was different than what he ever imagined, but not that he was complaining he was finally happy. Moving to Vegas had been difficult for him leaving his home and Sara was a hard thing but he knew if he wanted this to work sacrifices would have to be made. It was true he could teach anywhere and found East Vegas High to be the perfect place for him. He wasn't the only one who made sacrifices though, Nick who was originally on the graveyard shift had moved to days so they could see each other. The first year was difficult because of the way they had met and there were so many thing they didn't know about each other but they stuck together and came out stronger because of it.

Nick's family though was a whole other story and it took his mother quite some time to come around. Even now as they prepared to go to Texas for a wedding Greg was afraid to be at the Stokes ranch because the last time he was there he ruined a lot of things. But Nick had assured him things were going to be ok and he believed him.

* * *

"Ashley you in here?" 

"Sure am mamma, where's daddy?"

"Going to pick up Nick."

"Oh good."

"Honey are you sure you want them here?"

"Mamma it's been two years and I am getting married."

"I know, I know I just…it's hard for me to think the way you handled things."

"Mamma, you've seen them together right?"

"Yes when your father and I went to Vegas."

"And what did you see?"

"Two blissfully happy men even though Greg was scared shitless of your father."

"And I'm blissfully happy, tell me mamma was Nick ever this happy before Greg?"

"No." Jillian sighed. "I just want to be sure Ashley."

"Of course I want them here and really Nicky had no choice since Warrick wants him in the wedding."

"You're right, I'm fretting over nothing."

"You are mamma, now come on you said you had necklace for me."

* * *

Nick felt odd being at his childhood home since it had been two years since his last visit and well what had happened then. He was sure Aaron would punch him in the face when they saw each other because unlike Ashley Aaron liked to hold grudges. 

"Come on Greg stop hiding outside."

"I'm not I swear."

"Gregory."

"Fine, fine." The ride to the ranch had been awkward to say the least and Greg was glad he was in the back seat.

"Nick your mamma and I would like to speak to you." His eyes landed on Greg. "Alone."

"Right." He walked by Greg and whispered in his ear. "It'll be ok, I'll be right back." Greg could only nod, now that he had lost his protection he was mince meat for sure now, he only hoped no other Stokes were at the ranch. Nick was leaving him in the lion's den and he only hoped he would get spit out instead of be being swallowed.

* * *

"I knew this was coming, it's been two years and you give me the fifth degree now!" Nick exclaimed. 

"Nick calm down that isn't what we're doing."

"How can I be so sure when you pull me in here and leave Greg standing out there."

"Nick." His mother said as she took his hands in hers. "We know our relationship has been strained."

"Yes I know, I'm you're least favorite child, but you know what it's been two years I'm done be sorry because I'm happy."

"We know that son." Nick's father stated. "I saw you at the airport before I came to get you, I've never seen you so happy before."

"Greg makes me happier than anyone dad, and yes the way we got there wasn't right but it all worked out Ashley is happy and getting married."

"We know sweetie, and even though we weren't happy about how all this came to be things did work out and all I ever wanted was for my children to be happy."

"Thanks mom." Nick said with a smile. "That means everything to me."

"Now go get Greg son before Aaron gets to him, you know your brother stubborn as a mule."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Greg was beginning to sweat; Nick had been in there for quite some time and he was wondering if Aaron was going to suddenly appear and dispose of him. 

"Hi Greg." He turned around at the voice he knew so well, but had not heard in a long time.

"Hello Ashley."

"You look good."

"You too." He paused for a moment not knowing what to say to his ex girlfriend. "Listen Ashley…"

"Don't Greg, it's ok we've all moved past it."

"Right." He nodded. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know." She whispered. "You can't help who you love Greg."

"You're happy aren't you Ash?"

"Very happy." She smiled. "All things happen for a reason. You love my brother don't you?"

"With all my heart."

"I just wish it would have happened differently."

"You and me both." Greg sighed. "I'm happy to be here at your wedding."

"You know what." Ashley said reaching to grasp his hand. "I am too."

* * *

Nick exited his father's study to find Ashley and Greg wrapped in a friendly embrace and it made him smile. 

"Nick, hey."

"Warrick, congrats."

"Thanks. You know I sorta have to thank you."

"Me?"

"Well if you hadn't of fallen for Greg then I would have never had my chance."

"Funny how things work out huh?"

"Yeah." Warrick mused. "Glad you're here."

"Me too." Nick said as he met Greg's eyes. "Me too."

* * *

Nick watched his sister as Warrick swept her around the dance floor, they looked so happy and so in love it made Nick's heart swell. 

"It was a nice wedding."

"Yeah it was." Nick said as he wrapped his arm around Greg. "Come on let's go somewhere."

"But you'll miss the bridal party dance."

"Do you really want to sit and watch me dance with Madam Amelia."

"No way, although her prediction was right."

"Really? She's so bad at that even Ashley doesn't believe her and they're best friends."

"She said I would choose forever."

"Maybe I should have that dance with her."

"No way." Greg shook his head. "I do believe you were taking me somewhere Mr. Stokes."

"That I was." Nick took Greg's hand and since everyone's eyes were on the new couple they were able to sneak out unnoticed. The reception was being held at the ranch so Nick led Greg to the hill behind the barn where they could see the sun setting in distance. They stood side by side Nick slipping his arm around Greg's waist and pulling him close.

"It's hard to believe it's been two years." Greg whispered.

"I know, best two years of my life."

"We've come so far."

"We have." They could hear the laughter and music from the reception and it made everything seem more real. "Greg? When you said forever?"

"I meant forever Nick, right here, with you. I want forever with you Nick and hope it's what you want too."

"Of course it is Greg." Nick said as pulled Greg in for a long kiss. "You know it's weird that dating my sister brought us together."

"And now we're at her wedding to your best friend."

"Stranger things have happened." Nick said with a shrug. "Come on we better get back."

"You gonna save me a dance stud?"

"All my dances." Nick said as he twined their fingers together walking slowly back to the ranch. Two years had gone by and even though things between Nick and his family weren't perfect yet it was getting there. Besides having Greg by his side was all he could ever ask for.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna skip the rest of the reception and rechristen the barn?" Greg asked with a wicked grin.

"Do you even have to ask?" Greg laughed and pulled Nick into a lust filled kiss and then took off for the barn Nick chasing after him. Their laughter echoed through the hills as the sun melted into the moon and night began to fall.

THE END


End file.
